This invention relates generally to an improved cat habitat including a tent or enclosure of the type designed for installation onto or within a window of a residential dwelling or the like, to define a pet enclosure positioned substantially at an outboard side of the window but accessible from the inboard side for pet ingress and egress. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved self-clamping window tent for cats including a collapsible articulated frame carrying a foldable tent-like canopy, wherein the cat tent is adapted for quick and easy movement between a collapsed configuration for compact transport and/or storage and an erected configuration installed within an open window. In addition, the collapsible frame includes a spring-loaded clamp bracket for quick and easy mounting onto a window sill or the like in a secure and stable manner.
Window mounted pet habitats or enclosures are known in the art for mounting substantially at an outboard side of an open window, but wherein an access opening permits pet ingress and egress from an inboard side of the window. Such window mounted structures generally comprise a box-shaped apparatus designed for permanent mounting to window frame components in a manner positioning a substantial portion of the structure outside the window, but permitting pet access from the inside. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,460,945; 6,439,161; 4,291,645; 4,224,899; 5,522,344; 5,148,767; 5,167,202; 5,195,457; 5,337,697; 5,165,366; 5,975,017; 5,890,455; 5,782,205; 4,989,546; and 4,445,459. Such pet enclosures are frequently intended for use by one or more cats, and sometimes incorporate a litter box or the like that is conveniently located outside the residence.
While such window mounted pet enclosures generally provide one or more pets with access to fresh air and sunshine associated with the outdoors, but without permitting the pet unattended freedom to roam outside, the construction and mounting of prior window mounted pet enclosures has been less than satisfactory. In some cases, the pet enclosure is designed for permanent or semi-permanent mounting onto the window, whereby removal of the pet enclosure can be difficult and inconvenient. Other pet enclosure designs suitable for quick and easy installation and/or removal from the window have not provided a mounting means adapted for secure and stable mounting onto window sills of different sizes and shapes. In addition, many prior pet enclosures have not be designed for quick and easy movement between a highly compact collapsed state for optimal portability and/or storage between uses, and a fully erected state for secure and stable mounting onto a selected window.
The improved self-clamping window tent for cats or pet enclosure of the present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages by providing a collapsible construction suitable for quick, easy, and substantially fail-safe movement between collapsed and fully erected positions, and further including means for quick and easy mounting onto a window sill of variable size and shape in a highly secure and stable manner.